


You Crazy Nut

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy doesn't even begin to describe the man named Steve McGarrett. Good thing Danny didn't expect anything else from the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crazy Nut

**You Crazy Nut**

He held on tight as Steve drove like the maniac he was to the site, mentally praying. _'Please Lord don't let us die with this SuperSEAL's driving so I can kill him later.'_

They were driving to the site where a few drug smugglers were and Danny sent up a silent thank you to the fact that Chin and Kono were right behind them this time. It wasn't much backup, but it was more than Steve usually let them have and they needed the backup with the numbers they were sure to face.

"Steve, slow the hell down!"

"We're almost there."

"I swear to God if you scratch my car you'll pay. No sex for a week."

"That's punishing you as much as me," Steve said as he took a sharp turn and Danny tightened his grip on the door.

"Oh no," he said. "See, unlike you, I can control myself. You don't see me surprise attacking you, just to give you a hug and a kiss that would make porn stars proud. You pervert," he mumbled just thinking about Steve doing just that earlier in the office. "And you don't see me jumping you at all hours of the day and night to have my wicked way with you."

"Just last night…"

"You were teasing me all day! Of course I'm gonna jump you, you idiot."

"Now I'm an idiot. First pervert, now idiot. You really love me don't you?" The stupid goofy smile thrown his way should be outlawed because that smile had too much power over him.

Danny scoffed. "You wish."

Steve pouted, but thankfully they were pulling up to the site so the goofball couldn't say anything that would cause Danny to hit him. They both got out of the car and quickly Chin and Kono were following.

Instantly, all hell broke loose. Gunshots filled the air and Danny found himself ducking behind a container. It was like when Five-0 started all over again. Steve was all over the place with his ninja moves, disappearing to reappear somewhere else. Chin, Kono, and Danny holding their own, taking out the men one by one.

"Danno!"

"What?" he cried as he changed his magazine. What the hell did the crazy Seal want at a time like this? "What could you possibly want Steven?" he asked as he fired at one of the men and hit his shoulder.

"Let's get married!"

He almost dropped his gun and had to remind himself duck before his head was blown away and his last facial expression would be open mouthed. "Wh-What… Now?" he cried aghast. "Now you ask me that?"

"Say yes!" Kono cried before she roundhouse kicked one suspect's gun away and knocked him out cold, Chin at her back, firing at another smuggler.

Danny ran to another hiding place and shook his head. This was his life! Proposals during gunfire, a friend encouraging while she kicked someone's ass, another firing his weapon, and the man that caused it all not even in sight. He had no idea where the crazy nut was.

"Danno."

Said man appeared beside him with that goofy smile from earlier and Danny found himself wanting to smile back. But he looked sternly at the man as he asked, "Now you ask?"

"What better time?" Steve outright grinned and Danny thought that the goofy grin was okay, but this…this smile right there was what should be outlawed. "So?" A gunshot hit the container they were hiding behind and Steve returned fire. "I'm trying to have a moment!"

Staring at the man, he wondered again what he had gotten into when he let the taller man seduce him into his bed, or let him think he was seducing him. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

Steve gave him that grin again and leaned over for a quick kiss. "So you say," he said before taking off to get the last guy. "What's your answer Danno?" he asked from somewhere.

"You're crazy!" There, that was his answer because he wouldn't acknowledge the funny feeling he felt that Steve was actually proposing to him. Sure it was unconventional, very, but hey, this was Steve—Neanderthal animal, SuperSEAL, ninja, crazy nut, goofball—but really when he thought about it, he wasn't really all that surprised.

He heard a short pained cry and looked to see Steve had knocked out the last guy and as he looked up at Steve, like he did way back when Five-0 started, he knew he was done for and that he was going to agree to spending the rest of his life with Steve McGarrett.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes though he smiled a little when Steve grinned. Kono and Chin handcuffing their guys with amused smiles of their own. "Fine, I will marry you."

Steve nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Good? That's all you say?" he asked, trying to stay focused as that wicked tongue assaulted his neck and he was pushed against the bed. "I agree to marry your crazy ass and all you say is good."

"Danno, shut up," Steve absently said as he ripped his shirt off and worked his way over and down his chest.

He didn't say anything only because what Steve was doing felt so good. But he would remember that comment when this was over so he could rant the living hell out of his fiancé.

Huh…

Didn't that sound great?

Once he let Steve practically rip their clothes off, Danny pushed against Steve's shoulder and quickly flipped them. He leaned down and kissed those smiling lips and ran his own hands over the man's wonderful body. So much body, so much skin, and so much to touch.

"Danno…"

Steve's arms flexed as they moved and reached to grip his hips and Danny couldn't resist tasting those tattoos. But the one that drew his attention was the most recent tattoo that was inked into Steve's skin.

He slithered his way down and fingered the tattoo that was between Steve's hip and groin. _Book em Danno_ with a blue tie as the letter B. Man, did he love that tattoo. His tongue flicked over it, tasting it, the claim that Steve put on his body to let anyone know that the tall giant of a man was his. Only his.

Looking a little further down, he licked his lips as he stared at Steve's cock, again licking his lips like a starving man as he watched a drop of pre-cum escape the tip and slowly descend down. Danny leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip, humming at the small taste and savoring the sound that left Steve. He looked up into those smoldering blue eyes and with a smirk, he stretched his lips and swallowed Steve whole.

"Fuck! Danno," Steve whimpered, threading his fingers into Danny's blonde locks, disheveling his hair.

He bobbed his head as sucked and licked Steve's cock, loving the sounds coming out of Steve's mouth. His fingers tightened in his hair and Danny had to hold the man's hips down as he sucked harder. He knew he should be savoring the moment and taking his time, but their need for more was high.

"Danno, stop," Steve ordered as if he could read his thoughts.

Danny pulled back with a last lick to the tip, smirking when Steve moaned, and crawled up the man's lean and strong body, kissing along the way. Just so much Steve, and all his, to explore whenever he wished. But not now. They were urgent to move this along after the day they had and the fact that they were now engaged.

He gasped when a slick finger soothed over his entrance— _'When the hell did Steve get the lube?'_ —but moaned when he pushed that finger inside him. Danny pushed back on it and begged for more, taking the next two fingers Steve pushed inside him. A little twist and hook and Danny cried out at the white hot pleasure that shot through him.

"Now!"

He reached between his legs to remove Steve's fingers and grabbed the man's cock himself before positioning him at his entrance. He lowered himself on Steve's erection and only paused for a second when he felt all of Steve inside him. And just like the rest of Steve, it was so much. "Steve," he gasped before pushing up and sinking back down.

Soon, he was riding Steve like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for gold. Steve was babbling as his grip held him tight and strong, his hips bucking to meet his. Their skin slicked with sweat and the air was soon filled with their scent and Danny thought he would choke on it.

"God, Steve… Fuck!" he cried as he tried to ride faster and harder, the tingle in his spine and cock connected to his gut as the heat built.

In a quick move, Steve sprang up and wrapped his arms around him tight, holding him still as his hips bucked fast and hard and noisily up inside him, his balls slapping against his ass. God!

"St-Steve," he chocked and wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him tight.

"Danno," Steve said and the deep rough guttural sound went straight through Danny and his mind was blank as the pleasure exploded inside him.

He was barely aware of the scream that left him, or of the teeth sinking into his neck as he clenched around the cock inside him, spasming through his orgasm. All he was aware of was that the pleasure almost killed him—seriously it's not healthy to cum like that—and the fact that Steve was right with him.

Steve slumped back with a, "Shit," and Danny just went along with him, slumped and completely boneless on top of him.

It wasn't until his knees began to hurt a bit that he moved, if only to raise enough for Steve to slip out of him and to stretch his legs out so he was lying on Steve. The big rough hands soothed through his hair and down his back in a soothing motion.

And he must have fell asleep at some point because when he came to, he was on his back with Steve above him, his cock slowly and gently moving inside him.

"Seriously? How are you hard after that?"

"I'm always hard around you," Steve simply said as he slowly pushed back in.

"Uh," he said. "Whatever. I'm too tired."

Steve just smiled and leaned down to kiss him, even as he kept moving so slowly in and out of him. Danny sighed against the man's lips and almost cried when he felt his cock start to harden the more the man moved. _'Really? I don't think I can cum anymore after that.'_ But apparently his body thought otherwise.

He felt one of those wonderful big rough hands slide into his and their fingers interlock before it was raised to beside his head. And he blinked when he felt something on his finger. Looking over, he saw that sometime when he had been asleep, Steve had slipped a ring on his finger.

"You got me a ring?"

"Yep," he simply said as he continued to move slowly.

"So you planned that proposal?"

"No."

He frowned up at the goof and tilted his head. "Then…"

"Planned to propose, but didn't exactly plan for us to go arrest drug smugglers. Once the bullets started flying, I decided to ask."

Danny stared up into those eyes that had too much control over him—along with the rest of that delicious giant body—and smirked. "I knew gunfire got you hot."

Steve laughed and again leaned down to peck a kiss to his lips. "Can't help it. Blood pumping," and Danny's breath hitched when Steve gave a forceful thrust, "adrenaline, danger…you firing that weapon."

Danny again smirked as Steve's thrusts got a bit harder. Seemed just thinking and remembering it also got the man hot. Raising his legs to wrap around Steve, he raised his hips to meet Steve's and muttered, "Crazy ass SuperSEAL."

"You know it."

**The End.**


End file.
